Reencuentro
by Llanca
Summary: Universo Alterno. Oneshot. Luego de descubrir su verdadero yo, va en busca de ella. Un reencuentro y todos sus recuerdos pasados salen a flote. Continuación Behind Blue Eyes. - Para un mundo con más Shika/Ino -


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Continuación de Behind Blue Eyes. Universo alterno. Oneshot.

Rating: K

Pareja: Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka.

Advertencias: Ninguna, pero si no han leído Behind Blue Eyes, pueden que terminen confundidos.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos, y en su momento flashback.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

.

**~oOo::: Reencuentro :::oOo~**

**.**

Ya quedaba poco tiempo. Miró por décima vez consecutiva su reloj. Tan sólo faltaban 10 minutos para poder reencontrarse con ella.

No podía creer que después de miles de años, volvería a verla. Eran cosas del destino que resultaban bastante curiosas, por no decir misteriosas.

Aún le era difícil creer que haya tenido otra vida hace tantos años. Había sido un shinobi de la aldea oculta de la hoja. De Konoha. Y ahora, estaba en otro mundo completamente diferente, en donde los ninjas no eran nada más que ficción.

Si no hubiera sido por ese accidente, en donde casi perdió la vida, hace 3 años atrás, él jamás hubiera recordado su vida pasada. Había sido extraño, y lo era hasta en la actualidad.

No tenía lógica que recordara todo, al menos eso creyó por mucho tiempo. Incluso llegó a creer que estaba demente y que todo había sido producto del golpe en la cabeza que había recibido luego de aquel accidente de tránsito.

Pero no había sido así. Había aceptado que él había sido un Ninja, y para agregar más misterio, tenía el mismo nombre de ese entonces.

Y no era el único. Hace ya 2 años se había encontrado con Naruto, que por alguna razón que desconoce, el también recordaba su pasado. Y además de él, Neji Hyuga, también recordaba.

Para el mundo real era algo más allá del entendimiento lógico, mas luego de pasar tiempo con el Hyuga y con el Uzumaki, y meditar lo que les pasaba, habían llegado a la conclusión de que todo era real. Y como si fuera poco, aún podían utilizar sus técnicas de combate, que en ese mundo no servían de mucho. Quizás para un héroe ficticio, pero ninguno de ellos lo era, y tampoco querían serlo.

Aunque era un misterio lo que estaban viviendo, y temían que no fueran los únicos. Una guerra de aquellas en el país del fuego, en la realidad humana actual, resultaría desastroso si alguno de los akatsuki recordara y llegara con sus estupideces de ser los más fuertes y querer el poder todos los _jinchuiriki. _

En fin, tomó tiempo en aceptar su verdadero yo. Y cuando lo hizo, logró recordar con sumo detalle cada parte de su vida. Lo mejor, fue recordar el nombre de su amada apareció en su mente. Ino Yamanaka. Y no sólo eso, sino que todo lo que habían vivido.

Aún la amaba. Siempre. A cada momento.

.

~oOo~

.

**Me cuesta olvidar tu aliento...**

**Me cuesta olvidar tu aroma...**

**Despacio me clavaste en el pecho tus besos de rosa...**

.

~oOo~

.

Así que decidió por todos los medios buscarla. Había sido una suerte para él, haber crecido en una familia con recursos y grandes fortunas. Se sintió agradecido, pues si hubiera sido lo contrario, quizás no la hubiera hallado.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla gracias a una profunda investigación. Y gracias a dios ella poseía su nombre antiguo, no sabía si era una coincidencia o qué, pero daba lo mismo, él tendría la oportunidad en esa nueva realidad de estar junto a ella.

Resultado de su búsqueda; Ella era una reconocida oftalmóloga, y tenía una consulta particular.

Había leído todos los antecedentes de la rubia.

Entre los antecedentes encontrados, averiguó por ahí que ella era viuda. Y cuando leyó el nombre de quién era su difunto marido, casi le dio un infarto por la sorpresa. Nada más ni nada menos que Aoba Yamashiro, unos de los ANBU de Konoha. Él había sido odontólogo, y murió hace 11 meses producto de un cáncer esofágico.

Imaginó el duro golpe que recibió la rubia por quedar viuda siendo tan joven, pues sólo tenía 25 años.

Quizás sintió lo mismo que él sintió cuando ella falleció a su lado luego de que la asesinaran esos bastardos.

Ahora luego de una extensa investigación, estaba a sólo 5 minutos de volver a verla una vez más. Lo más probable es que ella no lo reconocería, y era obvio. Era imposible pensar que ella recordara su vida pasada.

.

~oOo~

.

**Amarte fue amar el cielo...**

**Perderte es la cruz que llevo... **

.

~oOo~

.

Pero no perdía las esperanzas de conquistarla, porque después de todo, ella era el amor de su vida. Y siempre lo iba a ser.

Y ahora, juraba por lo más sagrado que la protegería, y que la amaría hasta desfallecer. No la volvería a dañar, no ahora... Era la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Se levantó de la silla, ya cansado de esperar. La ansiedad se estaba apoderando de su ser, y sus manos producto de lo anterior, no paraban de sudar.

Estaba nervioso.

Las ganas de salir a fumarse un cigarrillo para calmarse eran cada vez más arduas, pero no podía, ya quedaban sólo 3 minutos.

-Tres minutos… - Susurró mirando su reloj. Rápidamente volvió sus manos a los bolsillos.

Ahora ya estaba ahí, y estaba dispuesto a verla. A conocerla nuevamente. ¡Dios! Cómo agradecía a todos los dioses por volver a encontrarse con ella.

Él había hecho lo posible por localizarla, y la mejor manera de reencontrarse con ella, era través de una consulta oftalmológica. Claro que él no tenía ningún problema con su visión, y poco importaba. Aquella era su excusa perfecta para estar junto a ella.

-Shikamaru Nara – Miró a la asistente que lo llamó.

Ahora solo a unos pasos... unos efímeros segundos, y la volvería a ver.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

-Puede pasar. – Le dijo la asistente indicándole la entrada.

-_Ino…_ - Caminó hacía dónde ella se encontraba. Solo una puerta lo separaba del amor de su vida. Giró la perilla lentamente e ingresó.

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando la vio sentada, escribiendo en unas fichas quizás que cosas.

Lucía más hermosa de cómo la recordaba, su cabello rubio platinado, brillaba y contrastaba su tersa y blanca piel.

-_Preciosa… Mi mujer problemática..._ -

Cerró la puerta con cuidado. Y fue en ese momento en dónde ella alzó la mirada e hizo contacto con sus ojos chocolates.

Pudo sentir el bombeo de su corazón fuertemente contra su pecho. Su respiración se agitó, y juró que su sonrojo fue visible.

Ella le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-Ino Yamanaka – Le dijo con una sonrisa, presentándose cortésmente.

-Shikamaru Nara – La saludó, tomando con delicadeza su mano en señal de saludo. Pudo sentir una descarga eléctrica que recorrió toda su médula, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos por aquel contacto.

-¿Shikamaru Nara?... – Ella murmuró, aún mirándolo a los ojos. Algo tenían esos ojos canela que se le hacían conocidos, pero no supo de dónde. -¿Nos conocemos? –

-No lo creo. – Mintió. Bueno, no le quedó de otra, pues no podía decirle "Sí, te conozco hace miles de años, y estuvimos casado. Y aún estoy enamorado de ti". ¡Dios, lo creería loco!

-Se me hace familiar tu nombre... – Era cierto, había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero… ¿De dónde? Él dijo que no la conocía, y viceversa. Entonces por qué lo sentía tan cercano. Y no sólo eso, su rostro también le era conocido. – _Deben ser ideas mías…_ - Ella sonrió de nuevo, obviando sus pensamientos. – Bueno, toma asiento. –

Él asintió y se sentó frente a ella, solo separados por el escritorio lleno de fichas.

-Dime… ¿Has tenido algún problema con tu visión? ¿Dolores de cabeza? ¿O algo parecido? – Shikamaru negó.

-Nada de eso. Vine sólo por rutina. –

-Entiendo. Entonces pasemos a la revisión. –

Ella se levantó, y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, cuando ella paso a su lado. Cada curva de su cuerpo era mejor de lo que recordaba. Ella era perfecta.

Él hizo lo mismo, y la siguió. Se sentó en una silla alejada mientras ella encendía una pantalla con varias letras y números en orden, de acuerdo a su tamaño.

-Bien. Quiero que me digas todas las letras en orden. – El asintió y comenzó a decirle todo lo que veía.

-Está bien. – Dijo ella. – Al parecer tu visión es perfecta. –

-Supongo. –

-Ahora quiero que me mires. – Él asintió.

Ella se puso frente a él, y sacó una pequeña linterna de uno de sus bolsillos de su delantal. Cuando lo hizo miró directamente sus ojos canela, a escasos centímetros. Una corriente recorrió sus venas, erizándole la piel. Había algo en él… Algo tenía.

Sacudió su cabeza, y se concentró en hacer su trabajo.

El Nara la miró con extrañeza, algo le había pasado a ella, pues había cambiado su expresión.

-Te alumbraré con esta luz, es un poco incómodo, pero no cierres tus ojos. ¿Está bien? –

-No hay problema. – Su corazón latió más rápido cuando ella se acercó más a él, y con sus dedos inclinó su cabeza. Luego ella pasó sus delicadas manos por su rostro, y lo ayudó a que abriera más los ojos.

-Uhm… Al parecer todo bien. – Sonrió, ignorando su nerviosismo. Se regañó a si misma. A ella jamás le había pasado algo así, bueno nunca se había puesto nerviosa frente a un paciente, ni siquiera en sus días de interna. Esto era raro e inusual…

La miró anonadado, cada vez que ella sonreía, sus palpitares aumentaban.

Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse una vez más, cuando el olor a flores de ellas, se impregnó en sus fosas nasales. Su olor adictivo y embriagante casi le provocó ganas de besarla en ese mismo instante.

-Ojo derecho bien. – Siguió examinando el otro. – Ojo izquierdo bien. Estás en perfectas condiciones. Tienes excelente visión –

-Gracias.- No supo que decir. – Creo que sería problemático si no fuera así. –

Ella se quedó inmóvil, y amplió sus ojos en sorpresa. –_Problemático, problemático, problemático…_-

Él se asustó. ¿Había dicho algo malo?... ¿Por qué lo miraba así?

-Problemático… - Susurró ella, lo suficientemente audible para que él oyera. -_¿Problemático?... Mujer problemática… _-

Una serie de imágenes inundó su cabeza. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

_-Shika… - _

_-Te amo mujer problemática. -_

_.  
_

~oOo~

.

**Más yo nunca te olvido**

**Vives dentro mio y jamás... te podré olvidar  
**

.

~oOo~

.

-Ino… - La llamó cuando ella fijó su mirada en sus ojos azules que comenzaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Ino no sabía por qué estaba llorando, ni mucho menos porque tenía esos recuerdos absurdos. Si es que se podían llamar recuerdos. No entendía nada…

Bajó su mirada.

_-Mi problemática, no digas eso por favor... no lo hagas... - Imploró queriendo negar las palabras de despedida de la rubia. -No me dejes... -_

_-Te amo Shikamaru Nara… - Una última lágrima desprendió de sus ojos, y los cerró. –Por siempre… - Susurró, Confesando en aquel último aliento, su partida de aquel mundo en dónde había sido tan dichosamente feliz junto a él._

Su corazón latió con fuerza, casi al borde de la taquicardia. No entendía, qué era eso. Qué eran esas imágenes que no sabía de qué eran pasaban por su cabeza.

Además ese pesar en su corazón... Era dolor, sufrimiento...

-_Ino te amo._ –

-¿S-Shika…? – Susurró ella cuando fijó una vez más su mirada lacrimógena en los ojos de él.

Shikamaru se levantó de golpe, y la tomó por los hombros. Sin dejar en ningún momento de mirar sus ojos azules inundados en confusión.

Estaba igual que sorprendido que ella. ¿Ella lo había llamado Shika? ¿O era una mala jugada que le estaban haciendo sus oídos?... No lo sabía.

Pero por algo ella estaba llorando. ¿Lo recordó?... Al parecer sí…, pero no podía ser cierto, ella no podría recordar así como así. No entendía que estaba pasando.

-¿S-Shika…? – Él la abrazó por impulso.

Ino correspondió abrazándolo con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuerpo. –_Shikamaru Nara… _- Lloró, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del moreno que la reconfortó, sin explicación alguna.

-Shika... -

.

**~oOo Fin oOo~**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Sé que es algo cruel dejar el fic hasta ahí. xD

¿Pero qué diablos? Hasta ahí me llegó la inspiración.

Bueno, esta es una pequeña continuación, como ya dije de mi fic anterior. Es algo confuso, y espero que no hayan quedado tantos cabos sueltos, aunque sé que quedaron algunos, sobretodo porque no se sabe qué pasará después.

Tengo ganas de continuarlo, pero no sé si pronto. Tengo una vaga idea de qué podría escribir, pero no sé, si me animo puede que siga con la idea, pero más adelante. Tiempo es lo que menos tengo hoy en día.

Ojala les haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios, críticas, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos y demás a través de un review.

Créditos: La sociedad "Quizás".

Gracias a todos los que pasen a leer, y hasta pronto.

¡Adiós y paz!


End file.
